


Make her Pay

by Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual (dearest_starboy)



Series: How Fucked Up Would That Be [1]
Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Angela/Netzach/Ayin are only mentioned, Bad Ending, Character Death, Gen, Rated M for Swearing, spoilers kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_starboy/pseuds/Yesod-Is-Home-Of-Sexual
Summary: An employee and a naive, forgotten Sefirot have a chat.(!!PLEASE READ THE NOTES BEFORE YOU BASH ME!!)





	Make her Pay

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY NOTES:  
I wrote this for my creative writing class. By the time I've click post on this story, it's been sent and graded. I didn't have time to fully search the wiki/watch playthroughs of the game (that ISN'T the LEGACY version) in its entirety so the info here is not entirely accurate in-game. But there are spoilers despite that.  
I know his name is Ayin, not Adam.  
I also know Angela is op, the checklist for my story included a "satisfying ending" and I really wanted that epic grade.
> 
> Information of these characters (yes you can skip this idc):  
\- Rorschach was actually supposed to be Kether, but since I envisioned him to be rebellious and somewhat emotional, he doesn't go by that name/title. He's an mlm character with AAD (Adult Attachment Disorder) and he has a tendency to hang around people but quickly flee when there's trouble. I might write more about him but I might not since I'm still fairly new to LC.  
\- John Doe is just an employee who's a people pleaser. Of course, others take advantage of this and he's fairly aware of it. (And he hates it, but he's not one to change how things are). He's bi and he likes the taste of candy since his lack of smell sadly dulls flavors.

I couldn’t understand the point anymore.

Everyone. Everything is in despair. And I couldn’t prevent it. I simply watched everyone slip away from my arms. This must be what Giovanni feels like on the daily from this job. Never thought I’d pity that man any more than I already have. There was calm before the storm. Before monsters ran down the halls and started a social panic. That time I sat along with other employees in the lunchroom, eating a sweet treat after a few of them were done suppressing two monsters in a span of an hour. That was the job. Collect energy from the monsters. If they escape, suppress them. I didn’t need to do that job, however. I’m not like the employees in the slightest.

Humanity had to pay such a high price to keep itself alive. A price I didn’t need to worry about. I still stuck around despite it all. I haven’t seen how the outside had looked like in months.  _ How does it look now? _ I wondered every second. There’s no way to escape from here, I’ve checked everywhere. Was the world better to be on than to be inside it? The thought of liberation often gave me a pinch of relief. Calamity. Inner peace.

_ Happiness. _

I was lost in my thoughts, a shock snapped my eyes wide open and blurred my vision. It forced me to shut them again. My ears ring and my head felt as if it was cut off and thrown around a bit. The metallic walls of the facility shone with crimson gunk splattered all over, I rise halfway and see where the source of the gunk had come from. And it made the back of my throat ache with the unwelcoming conclusion. Employees laid before me. Unmoving.

My will had helped me and my bloodied self off the floor. The silence was deafening. I despised it. My palms touch the cool, wet walls for me to help steadily go down the halls. It was like passing through a graveyard at this point. Or how it would feel like. I wouldn’t know.

Nearby doors of each containment units were wide open, many I’ve passed by were devoid of any entity. No one’s here. Everything is gone. An agonizingly long tread had proved my flaw wrong, however.

“Rorschach?” A faint call, out for me in one of the units. I answer back, my voice sore but clear, “Yea? Who else could it be?”

I hear better, the voice was of a man, “Ah, just the man I wanted to see,” John Doe. Hard to forget him, his first and last name was mocked constantly by his co-workers, “Heh. I didn’t expect this, really. I thought Adam would’ve been the one to kill us all.” His protective gear has proven to be worn out from all the monsters that breached and attacked, the naturally curled hair stuck out crazily and his weapon of swords and feathers were tossed beside his left. With how soft his voice was and how deep his wounds were, it was a miracle he survived this.

“Adam? He didn’t cause this?”

He shook his head slightly, “It was Angela. I couldn’t believe it at first but I saw it with my own two eyes. I tried to warn others. I tried to warn our friends. No one ever listens to ol’ John Doe…”

“If I was with you at the time, I would’ve believed you. I-I’m so sorry.” I resisted from shedding a tear. I’m emotional, but expressing emotion took time. He let out a depressing, yet somewhat bittersweet sound, “Don’t try to be all ‘if this’ and ‘if that’. I’m dying and you’re making me roll my eyes,” He took sharp inhale of breath as he tried to move his wrist, which made his hand fall limp no matter how much he tried to move it, “Come here. I need a favor.”

“You’re about to die and you need a favor? I’m not going to kill you, I-I can’t do that… I…”

“Ahaha, don’t worry your handsome little head about that. I’ll let fate do as she wishes to me. But, my favor. I need you to-- Remember me. Since no living human is left that’s going to do that.”

I paused. Was that really his favor? It sounded like a wish. I guess it’s the word he chose that makes the difference. “Of course, you’re hard to forget. You were the only man in my life who made me feel like my existence had meaning.” I think he blushed, but I couldn’t quite tell from how dark it was there. There was an awkward pause, no sound except for an almost unnoticed buzz in the air. “I hated it here,” He cut through the silence, tilting his head downwards, “I almost hated every living creature here. You’re technically not living, but, should you be considered a creature? Well, whatever. You never made me feel like shit, so kudos to you, haha.”

He looked so hopeless.

“Hm, I never even got to tell Cindy that she looked wonderful today,” He wheezed a bit, “She never smiled until today. She’s still so beautiful despite that, but… She’s like a painting, no one ever bothered to look at her closely to see the little details of what made her so beautiful in the first place.” Ah. What lovely words someone can say about the one they love when that one isn’t around to hear them. I bet she’d be touched by that spoken sentiment.

“John, I must leave. I need to get repaired and if I can, I’m going to come back for you.”

He hacked up more air from taking deep breaths, a regretful smile spreads across his face and he closed his eyes. “You never cease to amuse me with your dumbshit kindness. Don’t waste your time on me, Rory. Just go join up with Angela and save yourself.”

“No! I-I hate her…”

“It’s what’s good for you, Rory. You’ve always been a good android, I want you to know that. You’re Adam’s failed creation. A goddamn sensation. There’s not going to be anymore--” His breath rasped in his throat, “Wonderful, mistakes, like you.”

My knees gave out, I stumble to his side and catch his hand in mine, “I’m not going to join her. She can go taste my boots. I’ll do anything but become her little playtoy!” His expression was stone cold when I finished that sentence. Made him unhappy, sure. But it was the honest truth. I wasn’t going to lie to him now. “I’d normally hate to make my pals fight battles they shouldn’t. But if it what it takes to keep you safe and pleased, then do me a wish.”

Ah. Two for the price of one.

“ _ Make her pay. _ ”

A wish. Not a favor, I shouldn’t count it as such. The man I’ve bonded with for fifty days, the one who had opened my eyes and made me see the impurity of his own kind, that grip had slipped from my hands. John.

_ John. _

I replay his words in my mind on an endless loop. His words always stuck with me. “Make her pay,” I whispered.

“Make her pay,” I think while I say that I owe her my life.

“Make her pay,” I smile as my found vessel is repaired by silver claws.

“Make her pay,” I croak as my failing parts slowly grind themselves useless.

“Make her pay,” Is my last thought when I take away everything as she had with me.

_ Make her pay. _

**Author's Note:**

> my *active* tumblr is @dearest-starboy
> 
> my Lob Corp themed tumblr with my abnormalitysona is @that-one-lovely-anon


End file.
